La nueva integrante de los Vulturis
by Zoey3013
Summary: Gabriela pensaba que era una broma, nunca se imagino que existieran los vampiros, y mucho menos ser una Vulturi. /De acuerdo, mal Summary... ojala les guste./


**Todos los personajes son creaciones de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, con la execpcion de uno. Gabriela, ese es de creacion totalmente mia.**

**Derechos reservados: Se prohibe la total o parcial distribucion de este material, sin previa autorizacion de su servidora.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic... espero les guste... espero que las criticas no sean muy fuertes jijijiji :P pero sean sinceros... asi puedo mejorar... ojala les guste..

un gran beso a mis lectores...

Zoila

* * *

Capitulo 1

"Mi nueva yo"

Yo solamente tenía 15 años cuando fui convertida "accidentalmente" por un vampiro nómada... Cuando paso me encontraba en Italia en un tour. Ya tenia tres semanas allá, escape de la habitación con ayuda de unas amigas, quería ligarme un chico italiano que me dijo su dirección. En el camino, me perdí, y me encontraba en un lugar vacío y demasiado adentrado. De pronto, detrás de mí apareció alguien, un chico más o menos de mi edad, era bellísimo:

-¿Estas perdida?, puedo guiarte.

-Si, gracias.-le dije.

Me llevo a un sitio que al principio pensé que era muy lejos y muy desolado, pero luego pensé que quizás habían lugares así. Luego vigilo como si no quisiera que hubiera alguien.

-¿Dónde estamos?- no me respondió, pensé en huir, pero adonde, me fui corriendo solo me quería alejar de el, me sorprendió, se apareció justo delante de mi.

-¿Por qué corres? ¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó y luego me empujo tan fuerte que di a parar a una pared a unos tres metros de distancia. El golpe hizo que se me partiera la cabeza, estaba sangrando, el chico se agacho y salto hacia mi y sentí que me clavo sus dientes. Veía borroso y todo era muy confuso, me sentía más y más débil, no podía ver su rostro, solo veía una sombra. Pensaba que moriría, pero aun no comprendía nada, hasta que otra sombra apareció de la nada y ataco al chico. Seguía sangrando y solo veía sombras, hasta que unos 5 segundos después, que me parecieron eternos, vi una sombra roja, al parecer fuego, y un humo morado que se desvaneció en el cielo. La otra sombra se me acerco lo suficiente como para ver que era otro chico, la herida me empezó a doler, sentía un ardor que subía por mis venas hasta llegar a mi corazón, grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara lejos, el ardor era demasiado fuerte, así que me desmaye.

Desperté en una habitación, encima de una cama, sola, pero no conocía esa habitación, no era la mía. Podía ver todo de otra forma, no era lo mismo, mi vista se había agudizado mucho, me pare y camine hacia una puerta, era un baño, me lave la cara y me vi en el espejo, era… diferente, no podía ser yo, era otra chica, tenia la piel mas pálida, y los ojos de un extraño color rojizo. Empecé a tocar toda mi piel, mi boca, mis parpados, se sentía… extraño.

-¿Hola? ¿Estas despierta?- escuche la voz de un chico, venia de detrás de la puerta. Titubee un segundo antes de abrirle, me pareció el mismo chico que me salvo, tenia una capa completamente negra, y traía otra en el brazo izquierdo, podía verlo diferente, como si fuera otro. Pensaba en decirle hola, pero el me interrumpió diciendo:-Me llamo Alec, ¿y tú eres…?

- Gabriela, un gusto conocerte, ¿me podrías decir donde estoy?

-Claro, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para explicarte, ponte esto y sígueme, te presentare a los demás.- estiro su mano con la capa en ella, la tome y me la puse sobre la ropa, el me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa, estábamos caminando, eran unos pasillos largos y estrechos, habían muchas puertas, imagino que eran habitaciones iguales a la mía, cruzamos unos lindos jardines y llegamos a otro pasillo, en este había un reloj, daba las 9:30; me sorprendí al ver la hora.

-¡Debo irme, es tarde y el vuelo puede dejarme, mis amigas deben de estar buscándome desde anoche!- pare de pronto y lo mire a los ojos, estaba preocupada, si el vuelo me dejaba, no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto de avión.

- Gabriela, no comprendes, desde esa noche han pasado tres días, no puedo explicarte esto yo, por favor, ven.- ¿TRES DIAS? Era imposible, ¿como no había comido, ni bebido nada, desde hacia ya tres días? No era cierto, quería correr, ¿Qué haría? Alec vio mi expresión y me tomo de la mano.- Gabriela, de verdad, no se como decirte, ven, ya estamos llegando.

-Esta bien, pero debo irme rápido.- Alec suspiro, entramos a una sala diferente, era espaciosa, y habían allí varias personas, tres de ellos sentados cada uno en una silla, una especie de trono digamos. Uno de ellos le hablo a Alec en italiano, algo que no entendí, se paro de su trono y se acerco a mí.

-Niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –El hombre era de pelo largo y lacio, tenía un collar con una V al igual que Alec. No le respondí, solo mire a Alec, estaba al lado de otra chica, ella era rubia, pequeña.-Te pregunte que cual es tu nombre.

- Gabriela, ¿podrían explicarme donde estoy?- quería irme de ese sitio, todos me miraban, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Esperaba una respuesta rápida e irme a mi casa, todos tenían los ojos rojos, como los míos, que extraño.

-No seas impaciente, tenemos toda una eternidad para contarte- me dedico una sonrisa, ¿una eternidad? ¿Que tipo de broma era?, lo mire extrañada- Bueno ¿Alec, podrías contarme su historia, o lo que sabes de ella?-Alec se acerco, y le dio su mano. Que extraño, le pidieron una explicación y el da la mano. El hombre se acerco a mi- Bueno, querida mía, lo primero que debes saber es que ya no eres una mortal, fuiste convertida por un vampiro. Alec, mi consentido, estaba en una misión por los alrededores y vio al vampiro, te trajo hacia acá, creyendo que podías ser útil para la guardia, hemos esperado por ti tres días, para que terminara tu conversión, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?.

-Ustedes… o mejor dicho, nosotros somos vampiros, ¿desde cuando existen los vampiros, y quienes son ustedes?- quería saber su respuesta, que tan lejos llevarían esta farsa, debía irme, pero eran muchos y querían que me quedara.

-Existimos desde siempre, por ejemplo yo tengo aproximadamente 6000 años, nosotros somos el clan mas grande del mundo y estamos para hacer cumplir las reglas, que reglas te preguntaras, pues la única regla es no permitir que los humanos sepan de nuestra existencia.-que lejos la habían llevado, debía irme, se lo diré, no quiero que me deje el avión.

-OK, esta broma ya ha ido muy lejos, debo irme, así que…- me voltee en dirección hacia la puerta, pero cuando me propuse caminar, un muchacho se apareció detrás mío, me agarro por el brazo, y me volteo frente al hombre, el se río, y miro a la chica rubia y a Alec.

-Jane, Alec, ¿Creen que ella valga la pena?- sentí que el muchacho que me sujetaba los brazos comenzó a apretarlos, era demasiada la fuerza con la que me apretaba los brazos, no era la de un chico normal; ambos se miraron y cuando iban a dar una respuesta, yo los interrumpí.

Grite de dolor, no podía aguantar la fuerza en mis brazos- ¿Comprendo que si son reales, pero por que me quieren a mi? Digo, ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

-Demetri, puedes soltarla. Según Alec cuando te traía hacia aquí, sintió unas pobres descargas eléctricas que corrían por tu piel, puede que ese sea un don.- Sentía un gran alivio en mis brazos, comencé a pasar mis manos por mis muñecas; ¿un don? ¿Se refería a un superpoder o a que?

-¿Qué es un don? ¿Es un superpoder o algo por el estilo? ¿Lo tienen todos los vampiros?

-Los dones son habilidades especiales, que tenemos algunos vampiros, Alec y Jane son algunos de los que tienen dones, si tu tienes un don que pueda servir para una pelea, podemos conservarte. Tu puedes unirte a la guardia, te hacemos una prueba en pelea, y vemos si tienes algún don, eso es si tu aceptas, ¿Qué dices, te unes?- mire a Alec, el me miro también y me dijo disimuladamente que si.

-Acepto, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo empiezo?- estaba emocionada, yo, una vampira, con don, algo que nunca imaginaria, un ser imposible. De repente, pensé en mi familia y mis amigos, ya no estarán mas conmigo, entre en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos, hasta que el hombre me interrumpió.

-Que bien, primero conoce a la guardia, ¿sabes? No te he dicho mi nombre aun, me llamo Aro y ellos son mis hermanos: Marcus y Caius, lideres de los Vulturis, Alec, llévala a su habitación y preséntale a la guardia.- Mire a Marcus y a Caius, Alec se acerco a mi y me dirigió hacia fuera del salón, pasamos por los mismos pasillos, pero esta vez fuimos por un sitio diferente, era como el pasillo de las habitaciones, pero estos cuartos tenían nombre: Heidi, Demetri, Félix, Jane, Alec, Corin, entre otros, al final había una habitación sin nombre, esa era la mía. Voltee a ver a Alec.

-Si no me uno, ¿que me pasaría?- no es que no me quisiera unir, solo quería saber la respuesta. Lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos rojos, sentía que me hundía en ellos, luego me di cuenta que me miraba y desperté, espere su respuesta.

-Quizás te hubieran matado allí mismo- matado… ¡ME HUBIERAN MATADO! Suerte que acepte.

– ¿Quién es Jane? Y, por cierto, Aro menciono que ustedes tienen un don, ¿puedo saber cual es?

-Jane es mi hermana gemela, y si, tengo un don y mi hermana también, ella puede causar ilusiones de dolor, no la provoques- me sonrío, yo solo sentí un poco de temor por ese don- yo tengo el don contrario, puedo hacer que pierdas todos tus sentidos, tacto, vista, olfato, oído y gusto, puedo hacer que no sientas absolutamente nada.

-Alec, ¿Cuál iba a ser tu respuesta cuando Aro te pregunto si yo valía la pena?-Cual hubiera sido su decisión… ¿matarme? ¿Dejarme con vida?

-En realidad no sabia que decirle, quizás que te diera una oportunidad, pero la decisión final la tienen Aro, Caius y Marcus- ¿seria verdad? ¿Dudo en la decisión?- Te diré algunas cosas de los vampiros, primero, que no dormimos, segundo, brillamos en la luz directa, por eso nosotros usamos estas capas, tercero, como te habrás dado cuenta con Demetri, tenemos mas fuerza que un humano normal, y cuarto, también somos mas rápidos que un humano normal… -"eso es genial" pensé. Que día tan agitado fue el de hoy, al menos la noche.- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y hablamos mañana? Mañana será tu primer entrenamiento, vendré por ti.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, te esperare.-lo mire y di la vuelta para entrar a la habitación, entre y cerré la puerta. La habitación era grande, más grande que la otra. Entre en la primera puerta que vi, era un armario, un gran armario, lleno de ropa cara, zapatos, accesorios, todo lujoso.

Que emocionante, ¿ahora que hago?, me pregunte. Empecé a buscar en la ropa, tome una blusa morada y un pantalón negro, "_como cuando era humana"_ pensé.


End file.
